


Through the little bumps twists and hurt.

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Team Bonding, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan is a witch, while Tyler is a werewolf. Mark has been living with the couple for a while, but soon he finds someone. Then it's just the couple, no company. Until war breaks out. !!TW!! /Selfharm/ Violence/ Self sacrifice
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey! Here are some trigger warnings if you are uncomfortable, and or triggered by the following please don't read for your health. !!TW!! /Selfharm/ Violence/ Self sacrifice/ And graphic depictions of blood and wounds. Enjoy!

My name is Ethan Nestor, I am a witch of six years. I have a handsome boyfriend Tyler, but sometimes he's a nutjob. "Hey babe? Mark wants to know if you can take him to meet someone." "Yeah I need to grab some things too." Ethan says as he's grabbing the car keys. "Alright sweet. Be careful baby." Tyler says as he kisses his boyfriend, soon Ethan pulls up at mark and Amy's house. "Hey Mark! Hey Amy!" Ethan says enthusiastically. "Yo!" They say in unison, Mark and Ethan hop in the car and go on there way to the shop centre. "Mark I need to go to the botanicals shop to stalk up, do you think they'll have dried dragon fruit?" Ethan says. "They might it's, going extinct because it's so hard to produce and sell." Mark retorts. Ethan makes his way to the botanicals shop from Mark. In a sigh Ethan thinks what to do when he goes home, as he's thinking he bumps into someone. "I'm sorry! My bad! Wait.. Ethan?" The mystery person says. "Wait Kathryn?" Ethan say quickly, and gets up. Kathryn engulfs Ethan in a big hug, "Ethan I've missed you so much I haven't seen you since witchery school!" Kath says happily. "I've missed you so much too Kathy!!" Ethan says. "Are you heading to lunaria botanicals?" Kath says. "Yeah wanna join?" After they get back to the car it was two hours since they arrived, Mark just arrived. "Hey Eth who's this?" Mark says. "Oh this is Kathryn! Kathy say hi!" Ethan said. "Hello!" Kath says happily. Sadly after they got eachothers phone numbers they had to leave. "Hey Tyler I'm home!" Tyler quickly runs to Ethan in his wolf form and sniffs him. "Haha, you smell Kathy on me dont'cha puppy? Don't worry, she's a long time friend of mine would you like to meet her soon" Tyler nodded his head yes. "Okay! It's movie night though you can scent me then but I'm going to need you to shift back to baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is soft day everybody today is sofffftt dayyy

Ethan wakes up on Tyler's chest, he looks at his boyfriend of three years. "Ah I love him.." Ethan says in a hushed voice. "You what baby?" 

Tyler butts in softly as Ethan jumps at his voice. "I love you.." says Ethan softly as he rests his brown fluffy hair on his wolf boys chest. They lay there for a while until Ethan gets a call, it's from Kathryn. "Y'ello? Ethan here." He says  
"ETHAN! OH THANK GOD I NEED YOU, GRAB YOUR HEALING MAGIC AND BRING TYLER!" Kath says frantically. "Okay kathy calm down, I'll be there in five if they have a deep wound dress it up until I get there, if you have bluntforce head trauma don't touch them until I get there. Got that?" Ethan says calmly while looking for his healing knick-knacks. He quickly usher's Tyler to grab a satchel and start the car, as he grabs his materials and runs to work on some extra potions. He runs to the car minutes later. "Okay Tyler to the fair grounds we need to hurry!" Ethan says hurriedly. "Okay baby, will do." 

Soon they arrived at the fair grounds and meet Kathryn, "Kathy I'm here take these potions and heal as many people as you can, me and Tyler will get them to safety. Ethan has a gifted power from other witches, his family had passed it down, it was healing and restoration/able to perform any spell from memory through the slight of hand./ As I hold up my hand I resite the restoration spell. "Assasnahuurraa koliokkniia reaagharaghha leeshh." My eyes glow a blueish hue as I feel my energy level go low, it's a similar feeling to draining and fatigue for a second. Once I'm out of my trance i look around at all the people wounds big, small, deep, shallow, bloody, bruised. Crimson staining there shirts, it's sad sure but this is my life. A witch healer


End file.
